The present invention relates generally to the field of levels and more particularly to an electronic level designed for the semiconductor industry.
Semiconductor wafers are moved into and out of cassettes and processing stations by automated handling devices (robots) as part of the semiconductor manufacturing process. These automated tools need to be properly setup to pick up wafers and to properly return wafers to set positions. When the tools, cassettes and processing stations are not level, semiconductor wafers may be damaged, broken or scratched. This results in yield losses that can have a significant financial impact. The present method of leveling uses either an xe2x80x9ceye-ballxe2x80x9d approach or mechanical bubble levels. These techniques are not accurate enough and do not properly address leveling one device relative to another.
Thus there exists a need for a leveling device that overcomes these and other problems.